


Trapped

by Julia1525



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassination, Dark, Dark Peter Hale, Gangs, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia1525/pseuds/Julia1525
Summary: They tried everything but in the end that was the only way for him to save the people he loved. Desperate situation call for desperare measures. But can the people he loves live with the outcome?





	1. Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3 and in English which is not my native language, so ... here goes nothing.
> 
> Also, this fic has death as an opener and I tend to go darker as time goes on ... at least in my native language O.o
> 
> Have fun and let me know how you like it and if I should continue

The wood creaked under his feet as they drew nearer to their destination. As silent as he could he opened the door. Just a little light from the moon was shining through the window into the room throwing imposing shadows on the floor and making it almost impossible to see. But there was no way back for the boy already so immersed in debts and broken promises, so he carried on.

The wind was howling as he took a pillow and positioned himself over the sleeping form. His breath shuddered out of him as he steeled his resolve to do something atrocious. Biting his lip, closing his eyes as if not to watch the terrible act he pushed the pillow down. Without opening his eyes or loosening his grip on the pillow he felt the person start to waken and panic. Tears formed as hands desperately gripped at him, but he couldn’t be weak he needed to do this or else. 

Resolve hardened he pushed down with his entire weight and tasted blood in his mouth. As the struggles lessened his tears began to spill over. Sobs wreaked havoc on his throat and his hands started shaking. His hole body felt not his own as the grip on the pillow slackened and his knees hit the floor. 

He knew he needed to leave but he couldn’t bring himself to stand up. His feet wouldn’t cooperate, and he could only roll into a tight ball and sob. Dry heaving cramped his stomach, but nothing came from it. If he was found right here it would be over and finished. 

He clenched his fist tighter and after what felt like hours got to his feet. Shacking like a leave he gritted his teeth and left the same way he came. In silence. 

There would be enough time to be miserable in relative safety. 

Hopefully …


	2. Debt Paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes another one right after the other, but do NOT get used to it as the plot continiues there will most likely be more time passing between uploading. 
> 
> Buuuut as this is a short one too - and i'm too hyped right now - I upload it now for you to hopefully enjoy.
> 
> Enjoy, Julia!

“It’s done.” he says and even though he tries to sound confident his voice wobbles and his eyes fill with tears.

Light blue eyes survey his shacking form from the wide panicked eyes to the blood in the corner of his mouth before smirking, but they say nothing. Just watching the boy before him squirm. Nothing moves. The poor thing doesn’t breathe. Can’t breathe. 

“Please.” the boy was becoming desperate. “I did what you asked of me. Please!”

“Indeed, you did.” 

Cold eyes look on as the boy wrings his hands and hopelessly tries to supress nervous jittery. Just one brief look to the guard stationed beside the door that had previous dragged the boy in – even though he didn’t fight – knocks against the closed door. 

Silence. 

Seconds later the door opens, and two guard lug a handcuffed person trough. The man couldn’t even stand on his own and seems barely conscious as blood trips from the cuts and bruises on his upper body. Lower body still hidden by his pants while his shirt was in pieces. 

A shocked gasp wrenches from the boy’s throat.

“Papa!” 

And though the son hurries to catch his father bevor his knees hit the ground when the tow thugs release him he isn’t fast enough. With a hard thud the older man hits the ground and lets out a breathless scream. It hurt the boy physically to hear his father cry out. He was all he had left and while they wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for his father he still loves the older man unconditionally. Maybe even more because there was no one else to love for the young boy. Tears getter in his eyes as he tries to take in the damage done to his precious father.

“It’s okay, dad. We are gonna get you out of here and back onto your feet in no time.” 

No answer came back but he was still breathing, the boy checked. Unconscious, the boy thinks to himself as he looks around himself for the first time in what was probably minutes. But nobody was there. They left without so much as a “job done. Debt paid.” and it left the boy in despair. What if they came back and the whole thing would repeat itself?

No. He can’t think about that now. He needs to get his dad to safety.

Taking another look around he sighed and dragged his father to the door. It leads to an empty alley between two stone houses. The few ones on the outskirt of the poor town made of stone amidst wooden barracks. It was still night and dark out which hopefully would provide a little bit of coverage while he lugs his beaten father to their hideout. 

With heavy breathing and sweat running down his temple they make their way out of the little town and into the woods. A few people passed them by but no one stopped to asked what happened or if they could offer help. They all looked on with widening eyes before hurrying along giving them a wide berth. So the young boy had to carry his much larger father alone. But it suited him to be left alone in his misery while each step, each breath and each snotfilled sob just hurt a little more. And more. And more.

Finally, they made it to the hideout which was little more than Pinetree branches on more branches creating an overhang to sit under and sleep under without getting wet. Well, too wet. But it was home for the boy for a longer while now. Ever since his mother died and all gone bad. Maybe even slightly before that, though the boy doesn’t want to dwell on unpleasant memories they always seem to sneak in. 

With great care to not hurt his father further he laid him down and fell to the ground beside him. Clutching his fathers arm he curled in on himself and let the sobs and tears out. Still, at least trying to be somewhat quiet. Which had never been the boy’s strong suit. A little ball of agony lodged in his throat while nausea decided to take a sledgehammer to his stomach. His whole body shaking, aching and a throbbing headache. 

He killed someone. 

For the first time since he agreed to the deal to save his father he let himself think about what that meant. He killed. He was a murderer. It wasn’t self-defence or in defence of another, but simple murder and he had done it. He, the little boy who was always told by his mother loved to fiercely, had taken someone’s life. Without knowing a name or even why he had broken into somebody’s home while they were asleep and defenceless and taken their life.

It seemed as if even as his brain couldn’t really process what had happened his body knew. Knew it was bad. Knew it was a sickness that needed to be expelled. He hardly hears the coughing starting to happen before there is a soft pressure against the back of his head grabbing his attention. 

“Mieczyslaw”

“Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it feeds my soul and keeps my fingers typing :)
> 
> Thanks Julia!

**Author's Note:**

> please comment :)


End file.
